Intelligent Dog Breeds
We all love pets, and for most of us are favorite pet is a dog. We all wish a number of times especially in times of trouble that our dog could speak to us and speak for us but unfortunately that doesn’t seem possible. Though our dogs do understand us and the more intelligent the breed is, the more likely it is to understand and respond in its own way. An intelligent dog makes life easier as it is easy to train, easily interpretable and easy to get things done for. But as it goes with intelligent beings, they have a mind of their own and so do these dogs which do bring an element of stubbornness. These observations and rankings have been developed according to Dr. Stanley’s, ‘Intelligence of dogs’. The most intelligent dogs in order of their intelligence are – 1. Border Coolie – Border Collie is a working dog which means that it was bred for work purposes in the older times. They are also referred to as independent problem solvers. They signify the man in the room who is approached when there is trouble to solve the problems. They are adept at handling complex situations. On top of this they are also affectionate and energetic. They are great at herding and will follow instructions properly. One thing that one needs to be careful with this specie is that they pick up things way too quickly so training should be careful. 2. Poodle – This breed stands second on the intelligent meter. Again, one needs to be careful in training a poodle as this breed’s intelligence is directly propositional to their level of training. A Poodle is as smart as a 2-3 year old child. With proper training this breed can understand human emotions, perform basic tasks, be obedient and act social at the same time. This breed also needs to be given decent amount of space to function. 3. German shepherd – This breed is ranked 3rd on the intelligence meter. This breed was specially bred to be intelligent in Germany. This breed is also curious by nature and is a working breed. German shepherd comes with own degree of stubbornness and attitude but it is highly protective of its owners. It responds well to training but at the same time it has a dominating attitude which needs to be controlled soon. Famous Intelligent German Shepherds include Rin Tin Tin. There was a sport called Shutzhund which was specifically developed to test this dogs’ intelligence. 4. Golden Retriever '– One of the most playful and fun dogs to be around, this breed is a bundle of joy which loves retrieving things. It is one of the most obedient species which follows commands perfectly. Its friendliness and tolerance towards things also makes it highly lovable and intelligent specie. It also gets along perfectly well with other pets. This just adds to its emotional intelligence and makes it a popular choice for people who are looking for adaptable and intelligent breed. '''5. Doberman Pincher ' – This breed was bred to be a guard dog. Generally conceived as ferocious and slightly threatening, they also have a lovable side to them. This breed is also not ancient but relatively new and a resultant of smart breeding practice which gives it intelligence as a trait. This breed is intelligent to the point where it is said that they can pursue almost all tasks assigned to them. There have been movies made on them like The Doberman gang and they have also been war heroes at one point. '''6. Shetland Sheep Guard – This breed ranks number 6 on the intelligent dog ranking. This breed was originally guards for farmers and used to keep away unwanted entities away from the farms of these farmers. It is mostly an outdoor breed but very friendly. It is also great with kids and very affectionate towards their owners. Easily trained and obedient, this breed makes for a great pet. They are also high on energy and need a lot of exercise. But overall, it’s a smart breed to be kept as a pet. 7. Labrador retriever – Ranked number 7 on the list of intelligent dogs, this breed comes with a steady temperament which makes it very appealing to dog owners. Often known as the ideal family d og, this breed comes with a sporting streak. This is a friendly owner loving dog who loves jumping around and creating happy vibes. 8. Papillion – ranking number 8, this is an intelligent and calm toy dog for those who prefer a smaller breed but intelligent. Originated from spaniel, this furry dog with huge ears can manage to cheer up anyone with its personality. This breed doesn’t shy away but is friendly. It scales high on obedience and responsiveness. Friendly by nature, it loves making new friends. It is also great at being a guard and can be very fiercely protective about its owners. 9. Rottweiler – Ranked number 9 on the intelligence scale and known as a ferocious breed, its power hungry nature and intelligence makes it a deadly combination to have. A Rottweiler contrary to its appearance i s really friendly and lovable once trained well. This breed is also confident and with proper socialization, it can turn into an amazing companion to own and have. They are known as guards and protectors. They are easily trainable once the trainer gains the breed’s trust. 10. Australian Cattle Dog – This breed has qualities such as sturdy and active. A working breed again it was bred to take care of cattle and hence has developed intelligence as a trait. This breed is also very good at a number of sports and can be the perfect sporting partner. It has a high energy level and his energies should be put to use. It also loves chasing after squirrels, birds and cats because of his high prey drive.